


if you want it

by Euna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Catboy Felix, Crossdressing, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euna/pseuds/Euna
Summary: "Sylvain thinks he's funny," Felix says, with the usual air of exasperation and impatience he exhibits when Sylvain does something foolish. He slams his travelling trunk shut and pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh, tail swaying in annoyance."What is it? What has he done now?""His idea of a bad practical joke," Felix says, folding his arms. "He snuck one of those maid uniforms we had back at Garreg Mach into my luggage."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 22
Kudos: 147





	if you want it

**Author's Note:**

> it's like my usual dimilix flavour but more indulgent
> 
> oh and also felix is a cat

"Felix... Beloved, wake up."

Dimitri gently shakes Felix's shoulder, and the little _prrrp_ noise Felix makes when he wakes just about arrests Dimitri's poor heart.

His eyes open in amber slits, squinting against the sunlight that bathes the room in yellows and golds. "What is it?" He asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, deep voice scratchy. The sheets are bunched and twisted around his legs, and a hint of a black tail peeks out from under the fold of the fur comforter. In the morning sun he glows, light reflecting off his dark hair and his skin, bare from the waist up. He's beautiful.

"Breakfast," Dimitri explains, taking one of Felix's pointed ears in hand, rubbing the soft fur with his thumb. 

"Already…?" With a small frown, he squirms a little at Dimitri's touch, but leans into it, placid from a dreamless sleep and not yet fully awake. 

"Mm. I thought you might be hungry." 

Felix doesn't respond, simply lies there, content to soak up the sunlight and attention, pliant under Dimitri's hand. He strokes Felix’s hair and his cheek, delighting in the small flush that creeps high on his cheekbones when he scratches under Felix's chin and he starts to purr very quietly. When alert, Felix is all harsh lines with a barbed tongue; prickly and untouchable. To see him this way, sharp edges softened with sleep, is sweet.

Once Felix has had enough of the attention, he pulls away and rolls onto his back, stretching his arms and legs - fingers and toes spread apart - with a wide yawn that reveals his sharp teeth. Long and lean, Dimitri takes a moment to admire him, finding him lovely and graceful despite the mess he makes when he sleeps, and how often he steals the covers when they lie together.

Felix sits up and sniffs at the air, ears twitching curiously as Dimitri pulls the breakfast cart closer to the bed. As predicted, he passes over the fresh fruit and sweet pastries and hones in on the soft bread rolls and meat dishes. Dimitri resists the desire to feed his lover, knowing full well the repercussions should he try.

Though he knows Felix's reluctance is largely a front.

He dispenses tea for them both and breakfast is spent in comfortable silence with the occasional small talk. Dimitri would, given the chance, love to spend the remainder of his day in bed with Felix, taking in the warmth of his body, the scent of his skin, and the overwhelming comfort and ease with which he feels whenever Felix is in his arms.

Having just arrived in Fhirdiad from Fraldarius the previous afternoon, after several months of settling land disputes between minor lords and providing Galatea with agricultural resources, Dimitri almost expects him to still be tired from his journey. Alas, Felix is nothing if not self-disciplined, putting duty before his own desires. Once they've finished their meal, he eases out of Dimitri's embrace, stopping his languid morning kisses to prepare for the day.

"Whining is unbecoming of you," Felix tells him when Dimitri protests his departure. He flashes him a quick grin and darts out of the way when Dimitri tries to tackle him back to the bed for his cheek.

-

The day in question begins the same as any other, but with one major exception:

Felix's luggage has arrived this morning. That in and of itself is nothing out of the ordinary. His reaction to its contents, however, is.

"Sylvain thinks he's funny," Felix says, with the usual air of exasperation and impatience he exhibits when Sylvain does something foolish. He slams his travelling trunk shut and pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh, tail swaying in annoyance.

"What is it? What has he done now?"

"His idea of a bad practical joke," Felix says, folding his arms. "He snuck one of those maid uniforms we had back at Garreg Mach into my luggage."

"Oh?"

Dimitri sits up straighter on the bed, his interest piqued. Felix reopens the trunk to pull out his clothes, purposely skirting around the uniform in question, but Dimitri can see the ruffles from here.

"Yes, _'oh.'_ I know what he's trying to do, and no, we're not keeping it."

"Ah, but—"

Felix glares at him. Dimitri squirms under his lover's intense gaze, wringing his hands in his lap.

"But what."

"I think it would look nice on you if you... wore it sometime," Dimitri says. His eye flits over Felix, assessing, trying to piece together what he might look like in the dress. "You have wonderful legs and it's a conservative outfit like the ones you prefer. I believe you—"

"No," Felix interrupts in a flat voice. His tail flicks in irritation, arms tight to his body as his ears fold back against his head. "If you're thinking what I think you are, stop it." 

"What do you think I'm thinking?" Dimitri wonders out loud, even though he is doing nothing to disguise his interest in the dress. 

"Something unsavoury involving me and too many ruffles," he says. "I said no, Dimitri."

Annoyed now, he chooses Dimitri's clothes for the day from his wardrobe and tosses them at his head before stalking out of the room. Dimitri does not follow. He sits there and slowly peels a pair of trousers off his face instead.

Felix then stalks _back_ into the room a moment later - completely red-faced - and gathers up the clothes he forgot into his arms. "I'm getting changed separately," he snaps. "Don't bother me!'

"As you wish...."

Dimitri wisely chooses not to follow Felix this time either, knowing he is acting purely out of embarrassment and will eventually cool off.

In the meantime, he eyeballs the trunk again and stands up to take a closer look inside.

-

Dimitri thinks about the uniform.

All day, in fact.

To a degree completely unfitting of a king.

...Not that he tells anyone.

But there is something about seeing his normally taciturn advisor in such flowing and nonrestrictive garments that calls to him…

Or perhaps it's the thought of what's hidden beneath the skirt that offers him the most temptation. Either way, he considers broaching the topic with Felix again later.

For now he finds himself deep into talks with the counsel and the King of Almyra ("Please, no formalities, Your Kingliness. We're friends aren't we?"), along with the heads of House Gloucester, Galatea and Gautier.

Or, at least he _would_ be if his mind would let him. His thoughts are elsewhere, and he's clenching a quill in his hand as his mind wanders for the umpteenth time to Felix. Felix and the maid skirt...

He can picture it in his mind's eye already:

_Felix waits for him on the bed, blushing and anxious, but hiding it beneath a veneer of bravado as he lounges in the uniform. He looks good like this, dark wool sweeping over his long muscular legs, body artfully sprawled across the furs, and the skirt riding up just enough to expose the pink of his thighs. His tail quivers upon Dimitri's approach as Dimitri wastes no time stripping off his royal garments, tripping over himself as he hastily discards them on his way to the bed. He wants to touch. He wants to feel Felix beneath his hands. He's so gorgeous. He looks even better in the dress than Dimitri thought he would and Dimitri can't help himself._

_The mattress sinks with his weight as he kneels over Felix, clad only in his small clothes. Felix rolls onto his back and parts his legs enticingly, hands slipping between them to caress his inner thighs. Beneath the dress, Dimitri discovers he's bare and aching and dripping for him._

_"Took you long enough," Felix says in that velvet smooth voice of his. It spills over Dimitri like a fine red wine. "I almost started without you."_

_Indeed, a cursory look between Felix's cheeks reveals his hole, stretched and ready for him. He swallows thickly, allowing Felix to reverse their positions and pull down Dimitri's smallclothes, grasp his cock, and stroke him to full hardness. As Dimitri thickens beneath his clever hand, Felix's pupils grow large and round and his tail gently swishes behind him in interest. His tongue swipes across his lips as he works the cock in his hand, and he looks like he's about to start drooling._

_"I am… glad you didn't," Dimitri murmurs, touching Felix's cheek. Felix turns his face into the touch, lips softening into a smile. His long hair slips over his shoulder as he pushes Dimitri to the bed and climbs on top of him._

_"Mm," Felix agrees, arching his spine and sinking down onto his cock until Dimitri is fully sheathed inside him, tail at attention and shaking as he moans. "So am I."_

_Dimitri gasps and grabs the tops of Felix's thighs, biting nails into the skin that's revealed when he pushes the skirt up. He holds it in place as Felix rocks on top of him, shallow at first; a few experimental drags up and down his cock that have Felix hissing as he adjusts to the width of him. He's tight, and feels amazing._

_Shallow dips gradually become deeper, and before long Felix is writhing on top of him, bouncing on Dimitri's cock as if his very life depends on it, ears flattened to his head as moan after moan he drives Dimitri further inside. Harder and faster._

_"Yes, yes that's perfect," he mewls, hands splaying over Dimitri's chest to use his body as leverage and squeezing with his claws. His cock bobs with each drop of his hips, hot and flushed and wet. Dimitri bucks his hips upwards, meeting his thrusts. "Like that, Goddess yes, like that, Dimitri. Come on!"_

_Frantically slamming his hips down, Felix rides him with wild abandon until he reaches the brink of his pleasure, tossing his head and hair back as he cries out and—_

_SNAP!_

Dimitri is abruptly jolted back to reality.

Conversation comes to a halt as the eyes of everyone seated at the round-table fall on him. 

The room is far too quiet. They're _all_ staring. He feels hot under the collar, and hotter still between his legs. He prays to Sothis that it doesn't show on his face as he tries to keep his expression neutral, Felix's imagined moans and cries continuing to echo throughout his head.

To his left, Dedue peers at him with concern.

"Are you all right, Your Majesty?"

Dimitri stares dumbly at the quill in his hand. Or, what's left of it at least.

There's a sigh from his blind side, and hands come into view as Felix delicately removes the quill - broken clean in two - from his fingers.

He replaces Dimitri's now useless writing utensil with his own. "Here," he says. "Try not to break this one."

It's not appropriate to fantasize during Almyra-Fodlan trade negotiations like this. He should know better. He _does_ know better. He should say something.

"My... apologies, everyone," he forces out, face growing warm. Last he remembers, they'd been discussing the merits of implementing a free-trade agreement between the two countries. "Please," he gestures at Lorenz, who'd actually _jumped_ in his seat when he'd been interrupted mid-sentence. "Continue."

What's worse is now Sylvain is giving him a look like he _knows,_ and smirking at Felix who is steadfastly ignoring him. But he sees the tight set of Felix's jaw when Sylvain leans over to whisper something in his ear.

Of course, it's impossible Sylvain could know what was going on inside Dimitri's head. He's projecting. Sylvain is constantly teasing them about something, why should this be any different?

Claude looks at Dimitri, amused. Lorenz clears his throat. 

"Yes, yes, of course, Your Majesty. As I was saying…" he resumes his earlier proposal, and this time Dimitri refrains from letting his mind wander.

-

Felix waits until after the meeting is adjourned and they're the only two left in the council room (Dedue had been whisked away by Sylvain, and he can hear Lorenz, Claude and Ingrid bickering down the hall) before rounding on him. 

"What is the matter with you?" He asks. "You've been staring into space with this stupid look on your face all day, and people are starting to notice. And don't try to deny it either, I've been watching you."

Dimitri's mouth parts open, brow furrowing. Had he really been so obvious?

He's keenly aware he's still slightly hard; the invasive thoughts about Felix proving to be a greater opponent than some of the strongest soldiers and generals he's ever fought. How embarrassing.

Not that… not that he could truly be blamed for that, surely. The very nature of what Felix _is_ already draws many eyes to him, in addition to his beauty. Shifters like him are a rare sight around Fodlan, and scholars have scrambled to find out if the cause of the mutation is linked to crests in some way, most notably, major crests in particular. Most crest bearers only exhibit a slight mutation of some kind. Felix is a rarity and, for all intents and purposes, is exceptional as he is exquisite. 

And very _very_ distracting.

"Hey," Felix snaps his fingers in front of Dimitri's face. "You're doing it again, are you even listening to me?"

Dimitri startles, refocusing his attention with an embarrassed sort of half smile. "Not really… Felix, I've been doing a lot of... thinking today."

"Beyond the scope of your duties, I imagine. What's with you?"

"You'll think it shameful, but I've been thinking of you," he says carefully, watching for Felix's change in expression. He's frowning, but his ears are alert and his gaze focused, pupils dilating slightly in interest.

"About me," he answers flatly. 

"Yes, I… the…" Saints, how does he explain this without looking like a fool? "...the uniform."

Felix blinks very very slowly, his mouth flattening into a thin line. "The uniform," he echoes incredulously. "The uniform I told you to forget about. The one I will not, under any circumstances be wearing or be keeping. _That_ uniform?" 

"Yes…" he says, suddenly feeling meek, like a child being reprimanded by his parents. 

"Well," Felix huffs, holding himself defensively. His tail puffs a little, swaying. "I suggest you get a hold of yourself then, because the answer is still no. Besides, you don't have time for any of that nonsense. This is the first of three meetings you have today, _and,"_ he holds up a hand when Dimitri opens his mouth to speak, silencing him, "let's not forget the line of subjects requesting an audience with you later this afternoon, _Your Majesty_."

"Ah, yes I know, but—"

"Look," Felix sighs, his ears and tail relax slightly. He cups Dimitri's face, one gloved thumb brushing over his cheek. "It's not as if I don't... appreciate it, but your duty to your people comes first and foremost, you know that, right, Dimitri?"

"Of course I do, but–" he flushes, "I cannot help but find you distracting all the same."

Felix wrinkles his nose, removes his hand to cover his face with it, shaking his head. "You are unbelievable." Beneath his glove, his face is pink, and Dimitri thinks he sees a hint of a smile.

Dimitri pulls Felix’s hand away to kiss him then, laughing when Felix pushes him, face lit up like a beacon. "Stop that," he mutters. "Now is not the time. We have more work to do." He turns away and - Yes, he sees it! Felix is _smiling!_ \- walks out the door in a rush.

 _Hm. Maybe it isn't just about the dress,_ he thinks.

-

The remainder of his day drags on, and Dimitri constantly catches himself thinking about Felix more and more.

By the end, Felix urges him towards the baths with a hurried explanation (something about Dimitri needing to relax), but before he has a chance to suggest that Felix join him, that he could do with some relaxation as well, he has already taken off.

He wonders what that's all about.

But he does as he's told and takes a long soak in the bath.

-

Fresh and relaxed, and still slightly damp from his bath, Dimitri enters his chambers in little but a towel to settle in for the night—

—and stops dead in his tracks.

Felix is there already.

He stares at him. 

Felix stares back.

Neither of them say anything.

Felix is the first to break eye contact. His face is bright red.

He's wearing the uniform.

 _Well_ , thinks Dimitri, _that answers that question._

"Felix…" he whispers in awe. "You're wearing it."

"Don't. Say. Anything," Felix grits out between clenched teeth.

Dimitri grips the towel at his waist so tightly his knuckles turn white. He soaked in the bath, considered acting upon his desires while he was there because he started thinking about Felix _again_ , and is suddenly very glad he didn't because Felix is right here and he is wearing the maid uniform and it is so _short_ it should be indecent.

He works his mouth open, feeling like his face is numb and he's speaking through a drunken haze, "But you look so…"

 _"_ If you're about to say something embarrassing you can shut up right now," Felix spits, letting loose a frustrated growl as he fights with the apron ties. Felix is struggling; his normally tightly styled hair is coming loose from its ponytail, headband is knocked askew, and his latest attempt to tie a bow is nothing short of disastrous.

"Ah… but everything I say seems to embarrass you," Dimitri says, drawing closer, eyeing Felix's legs up and down.

"Yes, because _you're_ embarrassing." 

_Was the skirt always this short?_ He thinks hysterically _,_ wracking his memory. It's been years since his academy days.

 _No_ , Dimitri eventually settles on. _It was definitely longer_. He was never able to see so much leg when any of the girls wore it.

He voices his concern, "You're quite sure this is the same uniform from the Academy—" he starts.

"Dimitri."

"—because you haven't exactly grown...much since our youth? And this is..." He covers his mouth, gesturing to the skirt. "Well…"

" _Yes_ , and thank you for the reminder," he replies snidely. "Now help me tie the back since this was your idea, would you? And _be careful._ "

Felix twists back towards the mirror, muttering, "Saints, you're acting like you've never seen my legs before." 

Dimitri's hands fall to the ties of the apron which he very slowly, very gently begins to loop together, pulling it snug around Felix's sides. "I haven't—" he begins, then corrects himself, "I mean, I have but never like this. The stockings are...new." Felix scoffs in reply.

He finishes tying off the bow. "How's that?" He asks, peering over Felix's shoulder to see Felix assessing himself in the mirror. He's frowning, fluffing out the ruffles on the shoulders and straightening out the apron. His tail whips back and forth as he scowls at his reflection.

"Awful. I look stupid," he grumbles, reaching under the skirt to adjust the garters keeping up his thigh high stockings. Dimitri's eye tracks the movement. His fantasy hadn't even considered _those_.

He strongly disagrees with Felix's assessment. He looks ravishing.

"It's as uncomfortable as I remember it being." He tugs at the high collar and turns around to face Dimitri with his lip pulled between his teeth in a sneer. "But I'm wearing it, are you satisfied now?"

"Hmm…" he strokes Felix's sides, running his fingers over the somewhat coarse and heavy material. Is he? "Almost." He traces the hem of the skirt where it meets Felix's legs an inch or two above the knees. He was right. Felix looks wonderful. Better than he imagined. 

"Almost? What else could you possibly—"

He squints and stares at Dimitri. Something must show on his face because Felix breaks away from him, shaking his head as he wanders to the other side of the room. His arms cross in front of him, tail continuing to swing in agitation. "No. No, I know that look. I did not spend twenty minutes fighting with this just so you can immediately tear it off me like some kind of animal, Dimitri."

"Oh come now," he replies, feeling offended. "As if I would do something so careless." 

Well, perhaps not _intentionally_. 

He would jump at the chance to witness Felix wearing this for a second time after all. He follows him, reaches out to touch Felix's shoulder as his back is turned, even though what he really wants to do is throw him down on the bed and have his way with him. Slip his head and hands under that skirt and—

Felix whips around and stomps his foot as he says, "You don't think you would? Must I remind you of what happened the last time you said that? What of my Wo Dao, or that incident in Gautier? Were you careful then?"

The incident in question, he remembers, came shortly after Sylvain had successfully brokered peace with Sreng after several long years of post-war negotiations. To commemorate the occasion, he'd organized a day and night's long celebration, of which Dimitri and Felix had been attendees. After one too many shared bottles of wine, Dimitri had retired to his guest chambers with Felix in tow and had, in his haste to divest Felix of his garments, completely torn apart his formal clothes, much to Felix's (admittedly short-lived) horror.

"That was... an unusual circumstance," he tries to explain. "I'd not had the chance to see Sylvain in a very long time and we were merely catching up amidst the celebrations. Perhaps we each had our fair share of wine, but that's hardly—"

"You tore my robes, Dimitri. In _half._ "

"They were…"

"In the way?" He scoffs.

 _"..._ I was going to say delicate." He clears his throat. His hands find Felix's sides again, guiding him close to softly kiss his jaw. _"In any case,_ " he sighs into Felix's neck, kissing that too, "I will handle these with care. You have my word."

-

Felix does not have Dimitri's word.

It turns out the only time the King of Fodlan is capable of lying is when he doesn't realize he's doing it.

"I am so sorry, Felix," he is saying, somewhat mournfully, his sincerity undermined by the breathless desire that pitches his voice to a deep hum. "I told you I would be careful and yet…" In his one hand are the torn remains of the frilled headband - the first part of the uniform to be destroyed. Felix makes a noncommittal grunt in reply, his mouth and attention currently occupied between Dimitri's powerful thighs, one hand fisted around his cock. 

It's not as though Felix hadn't known this would happen when he'd given in to wearing the outfit. It had been more a matter of _when_ it would happen rather than _if._ The validation that comes with being right is nice, but sometimes he still hates when he is.

The garment holds no sentimental value whatsoever, so he isn't _actually_ concerned with its ultimate fate. He's only wearing it because, well… his eyes briefly flit up to glance at Dimitri through his lashes. A glimpse of his king's face reveals an expression strained with the last vestiges of his self control as Felix's rough tongue laps up the length of him, coaxing sounds of mixed pleasure and pain from his throat as he reaches the sensitive underside of the head. He's spent the better part of several minutes pleasuring Dimitri, slurping and sucking at him like a starving man in the wake of a grand feast.

"Ah…" Dimitri sighs. "Felix, that's…" A hand twists roughly in Felix's bangs, pulling his head down as he rocks his hips, Felix sucking him deeper into his mouth. Dimitri's legs shudder, knees pressing in close and boxing Felix's head between them. Felix smiles quietly to himself, lips curling the slightest bit at the moan that escapes Dimitri when he lightly grazes his dick with his teeth, hard enough to feel, but gentle enough not to hurt. Dimitri clenches his knees together a little too tightly when Felix gives the head a hard suck, and Felix lets out a growl. He lifts off and bares his teeth, pinning Dimitri with a warning look. 

"Watch it," he hisses, tugging the shaft with a roughness that makes Dimitri's breath hitch, a flush washing his cheeks in a delicate shade of rouge. Dimitri seldom minds a little pain, as Felix has discovered, having endured much worse than the drag of Felix's claws along his back, or sting of his teeth on his lips when Felix nips at him. He would even say that Dimitri gets off on it.

"My apologies," he breathes, lightly scratching the base of one ear, tender and pacifying. Felix subconsciously leans into the touch, pleasurable tingles creeping down his spine. His tail lightly coils around Dimitri's calf. "Please… please continue."

He pretends to consider it, shuffling a fist slowly up the length of him, squeezing as he reaches the tip before taking him in again. Though he appears bored and disinterested on the outside, Felix enjoys this, enjoys the girth of his lover's cock, thick and heavy on his tongue as it fills his mouth completely, loves the stretch as he wraps his lips around soft, hot skin, and the ache of his jaw as Dimitri pulses and twitches inside him, just shy of too big a fit. It makes it difficult to catch his breath even as he paces himself, but it's good, _it's so good._ Saliva trails from the corners of his lips, running down his chin in rivets, though he's too caught up in the glide of Dimitri's cock in and out of his mouth, deeper and deeper still, to notice.

A hand strokes his face, thumb wiping away some of the drool that coats Felix's chin before it drips to the floor, while the other spasms in his hair as Felix pulls Dimitri into his throat over and over with a moan, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. His chest heaves unevenly as it becomes harder and harder for him to breathe, but he feels so full, so _wanted_. A low rumble begins in his throat, fingers reaching for the meat of Dimitri's stomach as he pushes and clutches at skin and muscle and scars alike.

"Saints…" Dimitri whispers, his voice tight like the string of a wound top. "Felix, you..." both hands sink into Felix's hair, pulling strands unevenly from his ponytail. Felix responds with a deep purr, vibrating around his cock as his nails dig and pull at his skin, eyes closing in bliss as Dimitri comes undone, panting beneath him. He continues to suck and knead at Dimitri until his lover is shaking and whimpering softly.

 _"Oh, Felix_ , _I—!"_

It doesn't take much for Dimitri to finish after that. The telltale sign of Dimitri's grasp on his hair tightening makes his eyes water for real this time. He chokes on him, held in place by his iron grip as he fucks Felix's mouth through his release, spit and come spilling over his chin, making a mess as it dribbles onto the chest of the uniform. 

He pulls off Dimitri with a sputter, swallowing what he can before his body is wracked by a cough as he sucks the air back into his lungs.

"Ah!" Dimitri exclaims, automatically reaching for Felix, hands hovering above his shoulders like he doesn't know what to do with them. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Felix coughs again, swats Dimitri's hands away before pulling up the apron to wipe his mouth.

"I'm fine. Just… give me a moment," he says, hoarsely. It's not like it's the first time he's gotten too overzealous and choked himself on Dimitri's dick. It happens at least once or twice every couple of months, if he's keeping track correctly. 

"Yes, of course…"

He is, perhaps, he thinks, rubbing at his throat, more impulsive than usual when he puts his hands on the King like this.

 _His_ King. 

What a nice thought that is. He can't help but rub his cheek against one of Dimitri's knees as he resumes purring, feeling the urge to scent him all over, as if they aren't already so intermingled that they have become almost indistinguishable from each other. He considers rifling through Dimitri's wardrobe later to be sure his smell is still there. 

Dimitri belongs to him.

Has always belonged to him.

And Felix likes that, far more than he thinks he should.

Dimitri curves a hand under his chin, coaxing him to standing so Felix can climb onto his lap for a kiss. He pulls him forward, fingers disappearing under the skirt to skim over his smallclothes, playfully squeezing his ass and thighs. Felix looks at him less than impressed. "If you've had your fill," he starts, flattening a hand over Dimitri's chest when he tries to kiss him again, "I'm going to take this off. I've had enough of wearing it, and you've already been served." His tone drips with sarcasm. "I believe my work here is done."

Dimitri hums and hooks his fingers under the garters, sliding them across and loosening the soft leather that cinches around his thighs. "Are you sure? It seems a shame to have gone through all this effort and not make the most of it. Who knows when we will have the opportunity to do this again in the future."

"With any luck we won't," he says, shifting on Dimitri's lap to adjust himself beneath his smalls. "Ever." He's aroused, not just from the tang of Dimitri's spend lingering on his tongue, but from the smell of sex and sweat and _Dimitri_ that rolls off of him. His tail trembles behind him, the tip of it tapping against Dimitri's calf impatiently. He's too proud to beg Dimitri to take him (for now) but he still wants it all the same. "Now let go of me. I'm going to take this off, and _then_ we can continue, if you're not already finished for the night."

"Hardly," he replies. "I haven't been the one exerting myself." A thumb touches the seam of Felix's lips, pushing inside to trace the lines of one protruding canine. Felix bites at it with a scowl.

"Good. Then you can stay here while I get rid of this idiotic dress, and when I come back we can - well - we _can_."

He slides off Dimitri's lap and does his best to walk properly away from the bed while sporting an aching erection.

"I have a better idea," Dimitri says. His ears swivel around as he hears movement from behind him. In the span it takes for him to blink, hands have grabbed him around his middle and the floor disappears from under his feet as he's hoisted bodily into the air. For such a large man, Dimitri moves so damn _fast_.

"Oi, Dimitri! What do you think you're doing!"

Dimitri tosses him down onto the bed like a sack of potatoes, as if he weighs nothing at all (honestly with his monstrous strength, he probably doesn't) climbing on top of him and bunching the skirt up over Felix's legs before he has a chance to process what's happening.

Felix tenses. He closes his legs, only to have them forced open again as Dimitri leans between them to kiss him through his smallclothes, his tongue flicking over the wet spot where he's seeped through, as if to taste.

"You look good like this," he rumbles, staring at him hungrily. 

Felix scoffs, "I'm glad you think so, but - _oh."_ He shivers as Dimitri palms at him while sucking the outline of his cock, shooting tiny sparks of pleasure throughout his body. He spreads his legs wider, and notices Dimitri staring at his smalls. A moment later he's taking the edges of the garment and tearing through the thin cotton, exposing Felix's stiff cock to the open air. Felix flinches, suddenly cold.

"Beautiful," Dimitri says.

Felix narrows his eyes at him with a blush and flicks his tail. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes," he says, beginning to kiss every inch of his pelvis he can reach. Felix feels ridiculous like this: his legs akimbo, dress hiked over his hips like some brothel girl, and Dimitri nosing up between his thighs like a dog.

" _Dimi—_ " 

Felix's tail puffs in surprise when Dimitri hitches up his hips to slide his tongue over his taint and between his cheeks, but Dimitri doesn't seem to notice. 

He's busy groaning against Felix's skin, making obscene wet sounds with his lips and tongue as he mouths and sucks the ring of muscle around his hole with as much enthusiasm as Felix from earlier. Only, now that Felix is on the receiving end, all he wants to do is find a space to hide where Dimitri can't possibly find him, to shy away from his touch because it's overwhelmingly embarrassing how much Dimitri gets into it. He shouldn't feel the need to because it's _always_ like this, but he can't help it. 

In much the same way he can't help the startled mew he emits when Dimitri lowers his hips and replaces his mouth with one of his fingers.

"Did you prepare yourself, too?" He looks surprised by the easy slide of his finger into Felix's hole. He slips in a second, slowly stretching him open.

Felix presses himself against the sheets with a sigh, hands flexing as he kneads the fur beneath them. "Yes." He can't help but purr, hips stuttering when Dimitri bumps his finger against his sweet spot. "While you were gone." 

They'd broken off from one another after Felix forced Dimitri to enter the baths at the conclusion of their day ("To relax, and because I can smell how dirty you are.") and hastened back to the King's chambers. 

One look at the dress had annoyed him all over again, but the spark of arousal at the thought of how Dimitri would react to him wearing it, in light of his attitude earlier, forced his hand.

He'd been right. Of course he'd been right. 

Dimitri reeks of desire, and now he has Felix right where he wants him.

"I'm… surprised. You seemed so reluctant before. What changed?"

"Does it matter?" Felix pushes against his fingers, encouraging Dimitri to sink them deeper. His lover obliges him, curling them in a way that makes Felix bite down on his lip and squeeze his legs around his hand. Dimitri must know by now that Felix's desires echo his own, and pleasing Dimitri in bed often, if not always, ends favourably for Felix, too.

Dimitri shakes his head, pumping them and out. "No, I suppose not."

He leisurely fucks Felix with his fingers, stroking his own cock in preparation. They feel good, but they're not enough. As large as Dimitri’s hands are, they don't fill him like his cock does. His dick is a verifiable weapon, but unlike any other weapon Felix has handled, he can't say he minds being impaled by it.

Which is an embarrassing thought he is _definitely_ keeping to himself.

"Dimitri…" Felix sighs, seeking out more as he touches himself, running his fingers up the length of his cock for Dimitri to see. "That's… enough, I'm more than ready for you." 

"You're sure? It's been a while since we've done this," he says. 

"Yes I'm sure. I don't see how that's even a question."

He withdraws his fingers, bending down to kiss Felix. He accepts it eagerly, opening his mouth to draw Dimitri's tongue inside. In between kisses he pulls the tie out of his and Dimitri's hair, shoving his hands into those silky blond strands that feather and frame his handsome face. 

It's stupid how he missed him enough to crack and willingly wear this ridiculous outfit for him. Even more so that he didn't put up more of a fight to change out of it.

Dimitri breaks away a moment to make his own preparations for the task at hand. Felix admires his strong back muscles in the meantime, his narrow hips and thighs, his… everything honestly. And, when Dimitri turns back to him, he admires his chest, too, knowing he'll be sleeping with his face buried between those pecs once Dimitri's had his way with him.

-

Slicked and ready to go, Dimitri hauls him to the edge of the bed so his feet touch the floor and his ass is in the air. He runs a hand down Felix's spine over the folds of fabric, and then scratches at the base of his tail poking through a slit in the back of the skirt. Felix wiggles into the touch, tail raised to the ceiling in pure pleasure.

"Ah… Goddess look at you, you're perfect." Hands cradle his hips as he feels Dimitri lean over, hot breath washing over his flushed skin as he delivers kiss after kiss to his exposed hips, and wraps his hand around Felix's tail to give it a stroke. Felix sighs, pushing his hips back. He spreads his legs further apart and digs his nails into the bed furs.

Dimitri's hand is warm and oh so large, nearly encompassing the entirety of one cheek as he fondles him and grinds his cock against his ass, sliding over his hole in a teasing gesture that has Felix's tail thrashing and ears folding back in impatience.

"Stop that… What are you waiting for?" He bucks his hips against him, demanding. "Come on, Dimitri."

For someone who's been ogling Felix the whole damn time, he sure is—

" _Oh, fuck!_ "

He slides into Felix in one smooth motion and Felix's feet slip out from underneath him.

Dimitri catches him before he falls with a chuckle. "Careful, beloved," he hears distantly, "Don't want you to hurt yourself."

Oh Seiros, oh fucking Sothis be damned, he's so—

"Big…" he gasps out, "So big…" and a half second later, is mortified by his slip of tongue.

"What's that?"

"Nothing! I didn't say—" Dimitri shifts and Felix chokes on his words.

Didn't say - wasn't going to say _anything_ about Dimitri's cock.

Not about how good it feels when it fills him, how much he missed it, or how much he's thought about Dimitri fucking him whenever they're apart for too long. And certainly not about how it feels like he's splitting him in half when he breaches Felix like this.

"Move," he groans instead, bracing his arms and legs and curling his tail out of the way. "Nevermind what I said, just… move."

Dimitri draws back, and Saints he feels empty, empty, _empty_ when he does. But he plunges back in without hesitation, swinging his hips with a steady rhythm that's both just right and not enough. 

Felix closes his eyes as he rocks into him. "Yes..." he moans as Dimitri spreads his legs wider, angling Felix's hips for even deeper penetration. The head of his cock knocks against his insides, delivering wave after wave of pleasure that make him gasp and pull at the sheets. "Oh _yes…_ _yes._ Saints, that's so good." He hangs his head with a shudder, feels one of Dimitri's hands come to rest at his shoulder, gripping it as the other finds its home between Felix's legs, pulling at his cock.

Felix wriggles beneath him, bending his legs, trying to take more of him in even though they're already pressed this closely together. Dimitri grunts like a beast in rut, driving his cock into Felix again and again. 

But Dimitri gets frustrated when the fabric of the skirt keeps slipping down to cover him. It's still long enough to get in the way, and Felix can sense Dimitri's patience wearing thin each time he needs to readjust his hand around him. He lets go of Felix's cock and takes the fabric in his hands and shreds the skirt at the waist with an audible _riiip._

" _Dimitri!"_

All right then, fine. So much for that.

Dimitri lets out a pleased hum. "Better," he says, thrusting hard into Felix. 

"I see this is your - oh, fuck, oh _fuck, yes there, there,"_ his teeth hurt from how hard he clenches them, he can feel sweat pooling in the arch of his back, under his collar, under his arms. It's too hot. "This is your definition of careful. Why stop here then?" He needles, purposely baiting him, "Why not rip off the rest while you're at it? You're good at that, aren't you? Destroying my clothes, fucking me until I can't walk because you can't help yoursel–"

Dimitri grabs a fistful of Felix's hair, pulling it back as he growls, " _Behave."_

Felix moans, knees buckling beneath him as Dimitri pounds into him faster, arching his back to help alleviate the pain and pressure on his scalp. _Yes_.

" _You_ behave," he snarls back, baring his teeth. He gasps when Dimitri's hips snap into his with a force that leaves his arms shaking with the effort to keep himself from collapsing onto the bed. _Goddess, yes._

"What's that?" He yanks on Felix's hair again, and Felix is briefly afraid he might actually rip out some of Felix's hair by accident, he's so strong. Felix yowls loudly and helplessly, ears flat to his head. He missed this, he missed it so much he's drowning in it. 

He jumps when Dimitri delivers a slap to his ass, the crack of it startlingly loud to his ears. Felix makes a surprised noise when he does it again, nerves aflame with the sting of it. The third slap has him moaning, his hips jerking back instinctively. 

"Did you miss this, Felix?" he pants, as if reading Felix's mind. "Did you miss _me?"_ He bites at one of Felix's ears and Felix wants to reply _yes, yes I did, yes I missed you, I always do, you beautiful, stubborn, and infuriating man,_ but only strangled cries of pleasure make it past his lips.

Dimitri crushes him to the bed, pressing Felix down with a hand between his shoulder blades as he fucks him like he wants to break him. Felix is stifled by the heat of wool and cotton and his body itches for relief as he claws at the bed, groaning, his dick drooling all over the sheets. "Dimitri," he calls, "Dimitri… Dimitri. Fuck, this dress, I can't– I don't care what you do to it, just—oh, _oh. Yes_."

The hand at his back tears open the rest of the uniform and the rush of cool air is a sweet sweet relief.

" _Oh thank Sothis_ ," he says, laughing breathlessly as Dimitri strips the remains of the destroyed garment off of him, tossing it to the floor. And then Dimitri is back and he's surrounding him on all sides - his arms caging him in, his chest to his back, his cock moving inside him, his natural musk mixed with the faint hint of floral from his bath soap from earlier, and it's overwhelming and all-encompassing. He can't get enough.

Felix bites on his lip, mewls when Dimitri continuously strikes his prostate and squeezes his cock, pumping Felix to completion even as his own thrusts become jerky and stuttering. Felix's claws rip through the sheets, eyes squeezing shut as he pants into the bed, pleasure traveling down his legs and to the tips of his toes.

 _"Ah...ah!_ _Mmn… good, so good! Dimitri!"_

Felix exhales on a moan when he comes, splattering the furs below him with white, as Dimitri's hips slap firmly against him one more time and he spills inside Felix.

-

Absence, as they say, makes the heart grow fonder. 

They fuck several more times until Felix forgets his own damn name.

-

After their final round, Felix lazily watches Dimitri clean up their mess. The damp cloth he's using is warm against Felix's skin as he methodically cleans Felix out, a flush to his cheeks that's only partly due to exertion as Felix opens his legs for ease of access. As Dimitri takes his time, Felix's eyes track the slow swing of his cock between his legs, his attention captured by the way it moves.

In his post-coital haze he can't help but reach out his hand to gently bap at it, snorting when it wiggles. Dimitri freezes in place, staring at him with one large blue eye.

"Felix, what—?"

He baps at it again, and the look of embarrassed indignation on Dimitri's face is fucking priceless as he sputters, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He says with a wide yawn. He shields his mouth, hiding his amusement. "It _wiggles_ , what did you expect?"

"I realize this, but must you—"

He baps it a third time.

Dimitri stares more, mouth hanging partly open. " _Felix,"_ he admonishes. " _Please_."

Felix's tail twitches. He moves to swat it a fourth time but Dimitri catches his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Brat," he says with a small grin.

"Whatever," Felix says, turning his head away with a blush. His hand is big and warm. Felix squeezes it, and Dimitri squeezes back.

He makes room for Dimitri to lie beside him once he's finished and rolls on top of him, nuzzling into his chest. "I can't believe you got that worked up over a stupid maid uniform," he mutters, gently working the skin under his fingers.

Dimitri chuckles, petting Felix's hair. "It's not the uniform," Dimitri says, "It's you."

Felix gags at Dimitri’s disgusting and cheesy display of romance, but the sentiment fills him with such warmth that he begins to purr.

Perhaps the maid dress was useful after all.

"But you know that now you've destroyed it, I'll never be able to wear it again, right?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

Felix pauses in the middle of lightly playing with Dimitri's nipple. "Hm… yes. Yes, I suppose so," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> please be sure to tip your waiter  
> special thank you to tk (kaynight here on AO3) for being my beta for this :D  
> without her, felix would still have a stuff cock
> 
> find me on twitter here: [@Bumblevetr](https://twitter.com/Bumblevetr)


End file.
